This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Environmental conditions are monitored in wellbores utilizing various types of sensors which may be temporarily or permanently deployed. For example, in permanent installations the sensors may be located behind the casing. Sensors are also deployed in tool strings for example located in the sidewalls of collars. For use with tool strings such as perforating guns sensors have been deployed in tubular joints located between perforating gun sections.